Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival - Volume 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello, Readers... Here's the 2nd volume of "Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival". I hope you guys feel the feels! It only gets crazier, from here. You've been warned.


**Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival – Volume #02**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#05:**

 **Holler! pt.I**

 **E** xcept that tender moment of growth in their relationship was interrupted when Kakeru came off of the elevator and watched them to turn to him... "And here I heard I was your boyfriend..." Kakeru thought aloud folding his arm in jealousy. " _Ex_ -boyfriend..." Mamoru hissed, placing his hand firmly onto the small of Sukai's back! "So you started that nonsensical-ass rumor?" He demanded immensely insulted... "No, for your information I just found out about it myself. However I do agree with whomever started it, that I saved Sukai from what would've been a total failure of a romantic relationship..." Mamoru pulled Sukai's body EEEVEN closer to him protectively. "You think I'm working for the Dark Kingdom or whatever it's called, that she's so into in her Sailor Moon stories?" Kakeru growled acting rather full of himself... "If you are, you had better beware because I will defeat you and make that rumor more realistic." He (Mamo-Chan clearly...) responded knowingly. "And maybe if you did your research you'd find out why my Baby-Doll is Sailor Moon, in more ways than one..." Mamoru added his tone getting aggravated... _This blonde bitch, is really testing my patience. First my suspicions that Sukai isn't hanging around with the best crowd are confirmed, then I find out that someone started a horrendously stupid rumor about her being in a love triangle with me and this know-nothing, narrow-minded fool; who by the by, I'd OBVIOUSLY defeat whether it's a battle of minds or a battle of fists! ANYTHING for MY FUTURE WIFE, Sukai..._ He thought waiting for Kakeru's response. "I know she _Cosplays_ Sailor Moon... But saying _**she's the human incarnation of Sailor Moon**_ is a bit much." Kakeru's response made Sukai's right eyebrow twitch in heavy annoyance... "Then maybe you should do your research..." Sukai growled ACTUALLY agreeing with Darien... For once! "First thing's first we need to find-out who started this rumor about us." Kakeru "smoothly" changed the subject. Meanwhile on the 2nd floor of the school, in a quiet, clean stall of the boys' laboratory (because bathroom is kind of a gross term, in my mind right now for some reason... Blame the Red Sea, because it is flowing!)... "It seems the plan is working... Sailor Moon!" Prince Sapphire had transformed back into his regal uniform and with the Evil Magic of his bright, bright Sapphire-eyes glowing into a twisted, vibrant, rainbow, bloodred a mystical vibration pounced from the Dark Moon on his forehead and Sukai immediately fainted at the feeling of the vibration hitting her Heart, Soul, Body and Mind violently! "Huaahh?! Uhhh..." Sukai gasped in a slightly moany, higher pitched, Lolita-esque voice as she fainted into Mamoru's arms... "Sukai?! Baby-Doll!?" Mamoru & Kakeru demanded watching her suddenly faint as her was being manipulated into the Dark Kingdom's Evil DreamRealm! "She was up late last night..." Mamoru thought aloud, slowly and gently scooping her up bridal-style... "What do you mean, she was up late last night?" Kakeru demanded jealously. "Exactly what I said, she didn't sleep well last night... Now if you please, I need to take her home..." He scowled at Kakeru not trusting his intentions or concern for Sukai; as what you could call a conspiracy formed into his mind... _That weird kid with the Dark Moon Clan symbol tattooed on his forehead... He must've... Had something to with this. Just like this dumbass blonde! Well NO-ONE'S going to hurt my Baby-Doll..._ Mamoru knew it! Of course...

 **A** nd now ladies & gentlemen, boys and girls over the age 15; children that are actually intelligent enough to watch Deadpool and NOT be scarred! Tis time for the main event in terms of timing within this series and it is known as -

 _ **SUKAI'S SEXYASS, SAPPILICIOUS, FORTUNE-TELLING DREAM SEQUENCES #01!:**_

 **"W** here - where are am I?" Sukai demanded awakening in a beautiful, white dress with a bust-line covered in golden, beads and diamonds as she realized it was a bedroom... (BOWCHICAWOWOW!) And none other than - "You're that emo kid, I met earlier today!" Sukai thought aloud stunned. "Hmm, hmm... You're just as oblivious as ever. And I have a name, Sapphire. Prince Sapphire and I'm here to punish you for what you did to my brother..." Prince Sapphire introduced himself properly. " _That's original_..." Sukai snapped cockily. "Hmm. My brother went crazy because of you." Sapphire narrowed his eyes at her coldly, "Well whose fault is that? I didn't ask for him to like me... Wait does he like me or something? If so, is he brunette? I'm not saying I want people going crazy because of me; but if they're lookable I'm not opposed to them crushing on me." Sukai's jabber-jawing normally would've annoyed the hell out of Sapphire except this was HIS mind-controlling dream sequence and his dearest brother was nowhere in sight... "He's more than crushing on you..." Sapphire responded, "Oh! Oh, okay. Ooh... Oh dear..." Sukai blushed in the realization of what he meant. "Yes, my dear... Now come to me." He smirked motioning his index finger suddenly forcing Sukai out of the chair she was sitting in and chest-to-chest with him... "Huhh? What are you doing?" She demanded, "You're NOT Deadpool or Mamoru for that matter..." Sukai griped in annoyance though her pounding heart was telling her something else entirely. "Shut up and kiss me..." Sapphire commanded as Sukai then tried running away... "NO-OHH! I don't know your ass like that..." She shouted only to trip and land ass-first onto the floor. "Now I've become cross! Maybe if I killed you, then you won't have to feel the arousal you can't deny right now." He grunted penning her to the ground and holding a Sapphire-shard prepared to gut her in the neck... "Gll... Gll... Please, please, NO! I have school tomorrow!" Sukai pleaded, tears streaking sideways down her blushy cheeks. "Oh, is that a fact?" He snapped as she gazed into his eyes and felt her fear growing as she realized her wrists and legs were completely immobile. "Yes, I do have school tomorrow... It's an actual fact!" She exclaimed pleadingly, only to feel his crotch in the middle of her dress and with the sound of him stabbing the shard next to her right wrist; she could sense things were about to hotter and heavier... "Very well then I guess I'll have to summon your Evil Self another way..." Sapphire explained smirking deviously. _ **"Evil Self? As in the Evil Me?" She thought aloud feeling his gloved hands gripping her sweaty wrists tightly; as he pressed his chest against hers and began passionately kissing her neck. "Uhh, eehh, uhh, nuh - no - no-ohh! Uhh, gglll... Glll... Huh, huhh, no-ohh..." Sukai pleaded moanily, feeling her knees rubbing against his ass... "Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccck..." The sound of him slowly slithering his tongue up and down her neck; made her eyes grow wide as she closed them and bit her bottom lip again slurping the drool she felt coming down her chin. "Gllll... Tsssss... Tsssss... Huhh, huhh..." She moaned panting, as he gazed down at her seductively. "Tha-eeehh-aat's it, release Sailor Dark Moon..." Sapphire groaned moanily, "No, no! I won't do it... I can't do it!" She squealed, pleadingly... "Okay then, we'll pick up where we left off." He smirked, gripping her chin and pulling it down sharply..."Ahh, aahhh, hmm? Hmm? Hmm... Kummllomp, kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Kummllomp, llomp, llomp..." Sukai felt her eyes closing at the almost familiar taste of his lips and tongue. "Hmm, hmm, kummllomp, llomp, llomp, kummllomp... Huhh, huhh, uhh-ohh... Kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" Sapphire groaned passionately bubble-wrapping his tongue around her tonsils... "Lllomp, llomp... Kummllomp, kummllomp... Huhh, huhh, uhh-ohh... Huhh..." She panted breathily in between his erotically passionate kisses. "Feeling better, now?" He moaned panting heavily, as he then slid the straps of her dress down and pulled down the top of her dress revealing a bit of her strapless, white bra...**_ "No... Don't..." Sukai couldn't help but feel deeply turned on! "This shit is so unfair!" She thought aloud, nearly sobbing. _**"Life isn't fair, MoonBaby... My brother is the one who gets to do this to you in the HumanRealm, but me huhh only in my dreams..." Sapphire thought aloud somberly... "Sapphire..." Sukai gazed up at him as she slowly lifted her hand up with all her might and placed it onto his cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, Rei is the one who dated Mamoru first in the HumanRealm and him actually loving me... Now that's truly in my dreams." She empathized with him, on a different, deeper level making his heart tremble in the loving agony!**_ (*Toust Est Perplexe (Theme Q) from Evangelion 3.0 plays*)... _**"Moon Princess... If you only knew how he felt about you, if you only knew how I feel about you." Sapphire sighed placing his hand over hers after which he kissed it lovingly and then continued making-out with her passionately.**_ "Yea, if she only knew how I truly feel about her..." - "Mamoru?" Sukai gasped realizing he had come to her rescue... That she had hurt him, first! "If it's one thing this cheap-ass, hormonal, Sapphire-haired rip-off of me agree on it's that you're truly the oblivious type..." Mamoru snapped coldly as he then punched Sapphire from behind; causing his hands to fall from around Sukai's wrists as he immediately helped Sukai up... "Mamo-Chan..." Sukai gazed at him, the guilt turning into tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're alive because I wanna kill you!" He confessed angrily, through clinched teeth... "If you even hire someone, I'll slice your spineless, pussy-ass into shreds!" Sapphire roared standing up and creating another shard of sapphire prepared to kill him. "Huhh, I'm not serious... Except for the fact that I'm happy she's alive, if you truly knew our relationship you'd be able to figure that out... But for now, I'll leave you something to remember me by. TUXEDO LA SMOKE BOMB!" Mamoru roared creating the Tuxedo Smoke Bomb and disappearing as it hit Sapphire...

 _ **SUKAI'S SAPPILICOUS, SEXYASS, FORTUNE-TELLING DREAM SEQUENCES #01: ENDS!**_

 **#06:**

 **Holler! : Baby, Don't Lie...**

 **"KY** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Huhh, huhh, huhh..." Sukai squealed suddenly sitting up in her bed, panting heavily. "What, what happened?" Mamoru demanded immediately sitting up and revealing the fact that he was shirtless in his extremely tight, well-fitted, black leather pants... "Mamoru? AAAHHH!" She squealed again realizing she was wearing her pink lingerie and they were in bed together. "What? What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" He asked lovingly, feeling her forehead gently... "Did we?..." Sukai trailed off too afraid to finish her question, "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked curiously. "Did we... You know?" She gestured her with her hands awkwardly... "Oh? Oh yea we had sex..." He replied gazing at her flirtatiously, from the side. "When?" She asked confounded... "Last night." He nodded as Sukai placed her index-finger onto her chin and tried to remember what had happened to her the night before! "Last night, he says..." She thought aloud as the flashback then hit her...

 _ **SUKAI X**_ _ **MAMORU'S SEXY, SAPPILICIOUS FLASHBACK SEQUENCES #01!:**_

 **S** ukai had just awakened from a short cat-nap, when she realized she was in Mamoru's bedroom with Mamoru gazing at her. "Hmm? Mamoru, what's going on?" She asked curiously... "You fainted and I intend to find out why." He said thoughtfully, his eyes focused on the floor. "Mamo-Chan?" Sukai asked slowly sitting up in the bed, sliding her slippers on and placing her hand onto his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked gazing at him in a concerned mannerism, subconsciously feeling the flames building between them... "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about... Seeing as that weird, emo guy started that rumor about us." Mamoru gazed at her sweetly, "That's very sweet... But I've dealt with worse, in retrospect." He watched Sukai explain this intently. "Well the thing is, I think you're in a situation larger than you're aware of right now." He sighed clearly worried... "What do you mean?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow. "There are dark forces out there and they're coming for you. And I can't let you get hurt! Listen Sukai..." Mamoru trailed off standing up, "I don't want you to jump into anything especially seeing as you're My Only Love and our future together is -" He was suddenly cut off after firmly placing his hands onto the tops of her shoulders; as Sukai's smartphone began buzzing. "Hmm?" They asked in unison as she grabbed her phone and answered it. "HELP MEE, HEELP MEE!" Kristina's voice pleading for help caused her to eyes grow wide... "Kristina-Chan!? What's going on?" Sukai demanded, "Hmm, hmm-huaaa! Come & save your friend, Sailor Moon..." Kunzite's grunting, aroused chuckling made Sukai's cheeks warm and her eyes narrow. "If you put one finger on her..." She growled, "It's not her I want to put my fingers on." Kunzite chuckled groaning. "That bastard!" Darien growled through clinched teeth. "Don't worry, Kristina-Chan! I'm coming..." Sukai called to her friend. "HEEEELLLLP MEEEE!" Kristina shouted sobbing, "You better run devil run... Moon Princess!" He smirked then hanging up on her... "Why that no-good little bitch... Darien, what I'm gonna do?" She asked turning back to him. "It's a trap..." Mamoru/Darien snapped, "So?! My friend Kristina is in trouble... I can't just sit here and wait for you to reject me!" Sukai snapped beginning to run off, only to feel Darien gripping her wrist. "What is it?" She demanded blushing lightly... "If you're intent on walking right into a trap, you're NOT going alone." He explained possessively as he then transformed into - "Tuxedo Mask?" Sukai blushed more passionately as he then kissed her cheek intensely passionately... "Huhh..." She sighed rather turned on as she then continued in rush to save her friend, hand-in-hand, fingers-interlocked with Mamoru.

 **"S** he's going to save me! She loves Sailor Moon..." Kristina exclaimed to Kunzite one of the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom, "Huhh, she more than loves Sailor Moon my dear..." Kunzite smirked coldly. "Don't call me that! I already have a friend interested in me." Kristina responded in annoyance... "Sukai's Future Baby-Daddy, Mamoru?" He asked cockily. "No. Someone else..." She blushed at the thought of that someone else, who _**wasn't**_ Darien! "And how do you Mamoru is Sukai-Chan's future baby-daddy?" Kristina demanded curiously... "You could call it intuition." Kunzite grinned as Sukai x Tuxedo Mask then arrived onto the scene! "Kristina-Chan!" Sukai gasped realizing Kristina was penned to a weird, glistening, coffin-esque headboard made out of the mineral Kunzite (of course)! "You're in trouble, I'll save you..." She exclaimed awkwardly, "Si!" Kristina nodded in Spanish. "How?" Kunzite smirked folding his arms in curiosity. "Si, good question..." Sukai agreed being her weirdo-self! "Transform..." Mamoru whispered in Sukai's ear softly. "What do you mean, transform?!" She demanded loudly lolzness! "It means to change into a better version of yourself." Kunzite explained rudely. "I know what the fuck it means! And I know I can't do it..." She sighed not believing in herself. "I'll tell you what, I'll call the cops. Just wait right here, guys..." Sukai snapped then dashing away only to feel Tuxedo Mask grip her wrist... "Listen to me, Sukai... You can do absolutely anything you put your mind to and set your heart on! Don't give up because of fear, my dearest Moon Princess..." With his soft words, tight embrace and gentle tone Sukai could feel their flames burning up quicker. "I believe in you..." He grinned lovingly at her, "Si! You can do it! Just hurry up..." Kristina exclaimed encouraging her friend urgently. "Si... You had better hurry as well, because soon those Kunzite-crystals will freeze her completely and she'll be visiting Heaven early." Kunzite smirked evilly as he created a knife out of his chosen crystal, which was also his namesake kunzite; automatically bringing back a memory she didn't know she had... Which I will reveal later in this series! "Just do it..." Mamoru grinned, "If you think I can..." Sukai finally agreed as she glanced at Kunzite, a pain in her eyes that caught his attention in an odd sense...

 **"A** hem..." She cleared her throat and tossed her hand in the air and finally shouting - "MOOOOOOOOOOON PRISM POWEEEEEEEEELRRRRRRR MAKE-UP!" Sukai exclaimed as she immediately and beautifully transformed into - "And who is this confident bitch?" Kunzite smirked. "Hmm..." She smirked confidently, "I Am! The Pretty Guardian in the Sailor Suit! The Guardian of Love & Justice known as Sailor Moon; In the Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You!" Sailor Moon/Sukai properly introduced herself. "Then why don't you?" Kunzite grinned deviously as zombies made of clay suddenly arose and began attacking Sukai... "Ah shit... KYAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon squealed shrieking, "Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" Mamoru demanded amazed that she would run away so quickly. "What does it look like?" She snapped as she suddenly tripped and scraped her knee... "Ahh! That's going to leave a mark... Oh no-ohh! I don't want to play this game anymore, I wanna go home! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH-KUHHHH, KUHAAAAAHHH, EEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAEEEEEEEE, KYAAAAAAHHHH, KUHHHH-KAAAAAAAAHH, KUHHH-AAAAHHEEEEE!" Sailor Moon wailed sobbing and squealing, as her squeals were powerful enough to burst the crystals around Kristina and free her quickly enough that she could run away. "Aahhh..." Kunzite covered his ears and closed his left eye, as his cheeks reddened... "Do it now!" Mamoru commanded, "Ultra-sonic waves!" The zombies cried suddenly turning into dust and sparkling into the nothingness of the Deep Space of the Galaxy! "Ultra-sonic whatyamacallit?" She asked confounded, "Quickly! Sailor Moon use your Moon Tiara and say Moon Tiara Boomerang..." Darien explained helping her up. "Right!" She nodded, "MOOOOOOON TIARA BOOMERAAAAAAANNGG!" Sukai shouted taking off her Moon Tiara in a sparkly mannerism and using it to slice Kunzite's elbow, forearm and the lower end of his pimping, kunzite-silver, regal, long-sleeve top which was by the by already unbuttoned slightly to show off his well-built chest! ;-D, ;-D! "AAAHH! Tsss..." Kunzite bit his bottom lip, as he covered the slashes revealing some of his ribs that were bleeding rather disgustingly... "I'll get you for this!" He growled through clenched teeth as Mamoru's eyes grew wide instantaneously. "Huhh?" She demanded catching her Moon Tiara and placing it back onto her forehead... _**"Whaa? KYAAAHHH! Huhh, huhh..." She squealed moanily, feeling Kunzite using his Evil Magic to pen her to the ground where he gripped her wrists tightly. "No, no, no-ohh please..." Sukai blushed heavily feeling him place his crotch firmly onto the middle of her skirt and pull her chin down sharply... "Ahh, ahh, ahh-aahh... Hmm? Hmm?! Hmm... Kummllomp, kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" She blushed in between Kunzite's erotic, French-kisses. "Kummllomp, llomp, kummllomp... Hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp, huhh, huhh ooh! Ohh... Llomp, kummllomp, llomp, llomp..." Kunzite groaned throughout Sukai's innocent but passionate French-kisses only to slowly break the kiss and gaze down at her... "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Well why don't we take it a step further?" He grinned licking his lips slowly while pulling the top of Sukai's suit down and revealing a slight shot of her white, sports-bra.**_ "Huhh, huhh... Mamoru?" She asked tears streaking down her blushing cheeks watching Mamoru jump Kunzite and begin punching the crap out of him... "YOU NO-GOOD SON OF A BITCH! YOU LOOK LIKE THE REJECTED MEMBER OF TWISTED SISTER... WELL I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY ONLY LOVE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Mamoru roared his hat and mask falling off; as he continued punching Kunzite violently causing him to have a major nosebleed and bruises on both cheeks. "I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR ASS, LIKE SWEENEY TODD! YOU NEED A HAIRCUT AS IT IS!" He growled hollering, holding a knocked-out Kunzite by his collar realizing Sukai had been watching him in shock... "Baby-Doll..." He turned to her standing up and hanging his head in shame. "Mamo - Mamo-Chan?" She was more shocked that he went through so much trouble to punish Kunzite and rescue her; than she was about him being so in love with her. That part hadn't truly set in yet... "I'm so sorry, you had to see me like this... I just lost it when I saw him kissing you, my heart filled with rage and jealousy; I felt as though the Only Person I've Ever Truly Loved was being violated and I couldn't just let that sin go unpunished. I knew it was a trap, but you had to save your friend... It's my fault, you got hurt. I didn't protect you, the way I should have. I shouldn't have let you go..." He explained poetically as a shimmering, manly tear slid down his right cheek... "Mamoru... It's okay. You did your best, that's all that matters. You're a Pure-Hearted Soul, with wonderful intentions and a clear Love for Humanity; don't be so hard on yourself okay? We all make mistakes and have mishaps. You're not alone... Which is not to say, you're not allowed to feel that way. We all are, but if you can believe in yourself that things will get better then the Universe will follow and you'll see all the good you've done manifest into your best, wildest dreams!" Sukai smiled hugging him tightly. "My Dearest Moon Princess... You're just so perfect." Mamoru sighed as she smiled at him innocently as they shared a soft kiss on the lips...

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

 _ **"Baby-Doll, uohhh-ohhh! Ohh Goddamn it, you're so fucking perfect... Ohh God, ohhhh-uohhhh!**_ _ **I Love You So-Ohh Much... I Love You, ohh..."**_ _ **Mamoru groaned, howling as they fell onto his bed in his apartment.**_ _ **"I Love You-oooh, Mamoru-Ooooh... I Love You-ooh, ohh Iiii... I do**_ _ **..." Sukai moaned, in her highest-pitched, Lolita-voice-register! "**_ _ **I Love You-Ooooh mo-ohhhhhhh-ohh, ohh, huhh, huhh! I Love You, more... I Love You more, Skye... You're my everything Usako-ohh, ohh-Baby Do-ohhhhhh-Oll..."**_ _ **He confessed groaning and sweating as they continued making that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'! You can fill in the blanks from here, ehh?**_

 _ **SUKAI X**_ _ **MAMORU'S SEXY, SAPPILICIOUS FLASHBACK SEQUENCES #01 ENDS!**_

 **#06:**

 **Holler! : I know that you like My Style...**

 **"W** ell I guess that makes sense, but that doesn't explain the dream I had..." Sukai nodded blushing deeply as Mamoru slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head against his chest... "Don't worry about it, I'll defend you no matter what." Mamoru whispered aroused by her pink, laced bra and matching panties. "Hmm... Thank you." She smiled lightly, "But please..." She began, "What's wrong? What do you need?" He asked clearly ready for anything she would throw at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Sukai asked tears filling her eyes... "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked dumbstruck. "Don't set yourself up for failure, don't try to raise my hopes when we both know it won't work." Her explanations were both oblivious and slightly confusing! "I'm so confused... Haven't I proven myself to you?" Mamoru asked feeling that good ole' fashioned self-doubt setting in; somewhat unintentionally caused by Sukai... "Once or twice. But it takes a lot more than that, for me to believe in you. Besides I'm probably not the only girl at my school you've fucked..." Sukai was getting ICCE COLLLD! "What the hell are you talking about? When I say _**you're My Only Love, I mean you're My ONLY love**_..." Mamoru snapped, holding back tears. "Prove it..." Sukai was a playa in her own unique ways. Just like the boys she had read about in her assignments, just as intelligent if not more, just as cold, just as selfish and just as twisted deep down... Yet her Evil Self wasn't yet ready to be unleashed! "I Love You!" He shouted sitting over her, penning her to the bed and gripping her wrists in a bondage-position; intensely tightly with a tender grin on his face... "Only time will tell..." Sukai responded as he then began passionately making love to her.

 **F** inally later that very afternoon while Sukai was heading to lunch with Darien - "Hmm? Huhh! Stop!" Sukai commanded grabbing him and pushing him behind the lockers at the sound of Kristina telling Rewby what had happened to her the night before... "Yea, I saw this beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon and she rescued me! She resembled Sukai-Chan a bit..." Kristina nodded, "Really? What happened to Sailor Moon?" Rewby asked curiously. "I heard her moaning, I think she and her boyfriend Tuxedo Mask got together officially..." She explained winking cutely... "You don't think Sukai is Sailor Moon, do you?" Rewby asked suspiciously. "No! She loves anime, but I don't think she would give Tuxedo Mask the time of day to be honest." Kristina was trying to protect Skye and she was failing miserably... "You mean the way, Sukai treats that Darien guy?" Rewby asked getting even more suspicious. "Let's get something from the vending machines." Kristina replied changing the subject as Rewby agreed leaving it there for the moment... "Okay, my treat..." Rewby agreed glaring at Kristina thoughtfully. "So how's your friend who is a boy, Baroque or whatever his name?" She asked curiously... "You mean Brock? He's okay, he's just been acting a little sick lately." Kristina nodded sheepishly. Meanwhile a few feet away from them, behind the lockers. "Why are we hiding?" Mamoru whispered confused, "I don't want anyone to know we're together now..." She snapped in a hushed tone! "Ah, I've been looking for you MoonBaby." Sapphire suddenly appeared making Sukai x Mamoru turn in frustration! "I heard Sailor Moon had a one-night stand with an infamous Jewel Thief known as Kunzite." He explained folding his arms as Sukai felt her head hurting instantly... "Well you heard wrong, Sailor Moon belongs to Tuxedo Mask and only Tuxedo Mask!" Mamoru snapped wrapping his arms around Sukai and hugging her possessively. "Uggh..." She growled as they both gazed at her in concern and she had a vision of Sapphire and the Legendary Dark Kingdom Villain: Nemesis! _"Not right now..."_ Sapphire's mental voice said... "What's going on?" She asked her headache getting worse as Sapphire approached her, blatantly slamming his hand onto a nearby locker and penning her to the rest of the lockers... "So you do have the sight..." He confirmed his suspicions whilst pressing his chest against hers. "The what now?" Sukai asked scratching her aching head. "The Sight, the Power to See Into People's Inner Worlds and Tell Their Deepest Soul's Desires and Heart's Most Wonderful or Wicked Intentions..." Mamoru explained watching Sapphire and Sukai turn to him... "And you really do look like an emo kid, what's your name again? Uhh, sappyphire..." He smirked insulting Sapphire cheesily! "I go by the name Shiki here, but for your information Cape-Boy I know one thing is for sure. My rose will certainly keep Sukai smelling fresh..." Sapphire did BURRRNNN Darien with that one! "If that's the only reason you're after her, you shouldn't even try because my cape keeps her warm and cozy; all night long..." Mamoru smirked BURRRRRRRRRNINNNG Sapphire with his own cocky ;) ;) remark... "Oh believe me, that's not the only reason I want her... But I admit her body is banging, not that your weakass will ever appreciate how precious Her Temple Is..." Shiki/Sapphire grinned thinking he had owned Darien and won the argument. "Says the guy who essentially raped her in her dreams..." Mamoru snapped watching Sapphire grip Sukai's shoulders and press his chest against on hers; "Essentially? Did you forget what happened after we started making-out? She felt where I was coming from... She realized we have a connection, a deeper connection." Sapphire's hands slowly sliding down Sukai's slim frame made Mamoru's blood boil in jealousy! "That's when she told me about when Rei dated you and how you never admitted your fault in her jealousy-complex. Whereas me, well I'm the one who will work to prove my love for her..." Sapphire smirked deviously, "Besides she obviously enjoyed that make-out session, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me back and comforted me when I told her how my brother was going to hurt her." He continued taunting Darien, "You enjoyed it, didn't you MoonBaby?" To add the cherry on top, Sapphire asked Sukai herself how she felt about the dream itself! "If you don't back the hell off..." Mamoru growled gripping Sapphire's jacket collar and punching him in the stomach. "I'll make you wish, you weren't born." He snapped then pulling Sukai into his arms... "I already do, you foolish asshole..." Shiki (Sapphire) growled using his powers to create another vibration knocking Sukai out! "KYAAAAAAH-Huhhh, huhh... Hmm..." She squealed fainting as Mamoru caught her automatically. "Baby-Doll!" He gasped, "Well? Go ahead, run away with her... Just so you know though, she won't always be so keen on having your so-called 'protection'." Shiki warned snarling.

 **#07:**

 **Lightsaber! pt.I**

 **"D** on't worry, My Precious Princess... I'm going to protect you." Mamoru whispered as he gazed down at her, lying her on their bed and placing his body over hers; holding her in his arms tightly although she was still deep in her dream sleep, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around the top of his back and slid his fingers through the back of his satiny, slightly sweaty, perfectly-styled, onyx hair her cheeks reddening... "Mamo-Chan..." She sniffled in her sleep, as he held her tightly. "It's okay, Baby-Doll. I'm here..." He whispered lovingly as Sukai went deeper into her sleep and her own well thought out thoughts... _This warmth, it feels so familiar... Like something I've known all my life, could he be the One? The One I always wanted, but was too afraid to open up to... The One I always dreamed of but never truly trusted, my dearest Tuxedo Mask? My - My Only Love? My Prince Endymion, My Neo-King Endymion has finally arrived? Naaaaahhh! Yea that's a quote from Mulan, does it matter? There's no way... It's just not possible, I'm never getting married. It's just never going to happen, I'd have to hurt him first at the very least... I honestly don't know if that whole thing with him beating Kunzite into a pulp was an act or what? I mean, he's probably just trying to play me with all this lovey-dovey, 'I'll always be here for you' crap... I know one's thing for sure, sadly in this world... Anything's possible!_ She thought feeling Mamoru's chest firmly pressing against hers as their fingers interlocked. "Mamoru..." She whispered, "What is it, Angel?" He asked breathily... "It hurts..." Sukai sighed clearly depressed. "It won't hurt forever. I promise, one day you'll realize the pain was worth it... The kind you felt and even the kind you may have caused." Mamoru's response caused Sukai's eyes to pop open as she launched her body up and they began passionately making love...

 **T** he next morning while Sukai was heading to school she paused noticing, "Kunzite?" She gazed at him her eyes growing wide and her cheeks reddening... "And Mamo-Chan doesn't know I left early..." She thought aloud, _yes he does! Baka, you're oblivious... I have a right to be! Oh shit, here he comes... What am I gonna do? I can't just have a major battle sequence right here with so many people passing by?! But he isn't dressed the same way, he was during our last encounter he looks like a substitute teacher...? Oh God... Don't tell me!_ Right as she thought this, "Well hello Miss Tsukino, are you on your way to school?" Kunzite addressed her flirtatiously. [Kunzite: Well I did get to second base, so there's that... Mamoru: Watch it, mineral-boy!]... "Yea... I am." Sukai nodded stoically. "Really? Well we need to talk first. I'm your substitute teacher, Kyle-Sensei but you may know me as Kunzite..." Kunzite introduced himself deviously... "Yes I do, I know you raped me a few nights ago. Kunzite." She growled getting tested by his flirtatious attitude towards her. "It's not rape if you enjoyed it..." He smirked icily watching her narrow eyes at him. "Well what do you want?" Sukai asked walking in front of him with her head held high, "To warn you... That emo kid, is my enemy as well as yours." Kunzite's hand on the small of her back made her eyes glaze over in annoyance. "What do you mean, your enemy as well as mine?" She snapped her cheeks blushing lightly... "I mean what I said, he's from a different clan of villains the Dark Moon Clan; and his brother is after your Legendary Imperium Millennium Silver Crystal hidden within Your Soul. Not that you're smart enough to figure out how to summon it - "That's what you think..." Sukai cut him off coldly. "Anyway if you want to prevent the Dark Moon Clan from getting Darien to betray you then you might want to work with me..." He snapped turning to her and placing his other hand onto the small of her back; gazing at her deeply... "Why should I trust you?" Sukai demanded her cheeks already reddening deeper. "Because you're not my type, I'm looking for a girl named Sailor V..." Kunzite's direct response caught her off-guard! " _If I'm not your type and you're looking for your_ Only Love; then please explain to me in detail why the hell you almost reached 3rd base with me so passionately a few nights ago?" Sukai was clearly a bit insulted! "You admit you enjoyed it..." He smirked as Sukai blushed and looked away. "If I did, it's none of your fucking business seeing as you're NOT my type either." She replied forcing herself out of his grasp... "Sailor Moon..." He gazed at her with his voice cracking. "What is it, Kyle?" Sukai turned to him frigidly. "I bet if you gave me a chance, I could be a great friend to you..." _**And Kunzite totally didn't make it obvious that he loved Sukai... Like at all! ;) ;)...**_ "Well how can I work with you to help stop that emo kid, Shiki and allow you to be the major villain in this series?" She asked her arms folded. "You need to meet my brothers, Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite." Kunzite asked curiously... "Fine, where do they live Lower East Side of Crystal Tokyo? Upper West Side of Crystal Tokyo? South Side of Crystal Tokyo?" Sukai asked not thinking too hard about her decision; seeing as Mamoru had yet to appear on the scene. [Mamoru: *Facepalming* Because I was watching you as it was... But apparently that didn't occur to you either. Sukai: *Adorably* Sorry, Daddy... Mamoru: *Blushing* It's okay, Baby-Doll. Just remember, I'm always rescuing you! Sukai: *Nodding as he pats her head* Yea...]... "No." He replied, "Osaka?" She asked. "No." Kunzite responded, "Shinjuku?" Sukai asked. "No..." He snapped getting frustrated... "Where then?" She demanded legitimately annoyed! "The North Pole!" Kunzite snapped, "The what exactly? Come again..." She didn't think about that type of investment of her time! "T.H.E, the North Pole..." He spelled it out for her rudely. "Well how are we going to get there?" Sukai demanded ready to slice this hoe! "Take my hand..." Kunzite offered his hand to her. "What?" She asked her cheeks flushed... "Take my hand." He repeated sensually, as he transformed back into his villainous Self and took she gently placed her hand into his. "Good choice!" Kunzite grinned gripping her wrist and pulling her small, slender frame into his arms as a dark, twisted, blackish purple orb of twisted fog appeared and they were swept into the Darkness of the Dark Kingdom! [Sukai: Gotta love twisted stuff...]... "My Only Love..." Mamoru glared at them as they disappeared into the trap; Kunzite had held Sukai close to him amazed that Sukai was THAT oblivious! "He totally manipulated her..." Sapphire thought aloud suddenly appearing next to Mamoru. "Indeed! When did you get here?" He lifted an eyebrow, highly confused... "You think you're the only one, who wants to be her future baby-daddy?" Sapphire was fucking determined!

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
